1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to and has among its objects novel products from Aroids (family Aracae) and novel methods of making the same. It is a particular object of the invention to reduce the acridity and decolorizability of Aroid material. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Aroids (family Aracae) possess a corm, or a rounded thick modified underground stem base bearing membranous or scaly leaves and buds and acting as a vegetative reproductive structure in certain monocotyledonous plants, which may be prepared for human consumption. The most noted of the Aroids is taro, an important food crop in tropical and subtropical regions. To prepare taro corms for eating complicated cooking procedures are required because the corms contain acrid matter that produces irritation of the mucous membranes in the mouth and throat. The cooked product from taro called poi is very sticky and viscous and has a high moisture content. Consequently, poi is difficult to handle, dry, and store, thus, limiting its usefulness as a food. Only the surface of poi becomes dried under drying conditions and the dried material is unevenly colored. The cooling techniques involve pressure cooking in a retort for several hours, peeling, trimming, washing, and grinding; it is notable that ordinary cooking techniques, e.g., cooking in boiling water, are ineffective in preparing taro corms for consumption.